


Enlightenment

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drama, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Enlightenment</p>
    </blockquote>





	Enlightenment

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Enlightenment

Title: Enlightenment

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: T

Word Count: 237

Character(s): Three (D'Anna), Six (Caprica)

Pairing(s): Caprica/Baltar

Spoilers: Exodus

Summary: Conjecture on emotion.

A/N: Beta-read by Katja (laharah). Thanks!

-

So… human, this experience. Humans don't know the one true God but in time, I'd hoped we might change that. It was Caprica's idea to begin with, naturally. For someone who claims not to love, she's a remarkably emotional version of her model. Still it was a vain hope to begin with, and we learned on New Caprica that it would more than likely never come to fruition.

I could have predicted that from my time amongst the fleet, had I bothered to really consider it. But I didn't. I had my reasons.

She tells everyone else she doesn't love Gaius Baltar, but at times it's painfully obvious that she does. I thought once upon a time that emotion was a weakness, and one that no Cylon truly had.

I thought, too, that I'd been proven wrong the day Caprica bashed my head in with a rock. And I've not been sure either way since. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. And work on it.

Sometimes it seems to me that maybe 'emotion' is a clearer path to the one God than any other. Though it seems that humanity also use it as a path and a guide to their false gods, so that could be entirely wrong.

But when I held Hera...

Well, let's just say that, either way: I think I'm rather confused about all this.

Where do we go from here?

_-fin_


End file.
